1. Field of the Invention
The vehicle washing and drying apparatus of the present invention relates to an automatic car washing device which will efficiently and rapidly dry both low and high profile vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the unreliability of low cost labor frequently employed in commercial car wash installations, many efforts have been made in recent years to fully automate the washing and drying process to thereby minimize use of such labor and the problems associated therewith. Further, with the limited space available in the bays of existing gas stations and the like, it is important to provide a compact washer and dryer. Consequently, car wash devices have been proposed which include spraying devices for automatically spraying cleaning fluid on the surface of an automobile to be washed and for brushing such vehicle. Further, various drying devices have been provided for blowing drying air onto the surface of the automobile as it emerges from the washing station to accelerate drying of such vehicle. However, many of these prior art devices suffer the shortcoming that the drying nozzles are either rigidly mounted or are only adapted to follow the contour of the hood and top of vehicles and have only a limited capability of following variations in the vertical profile of different automobiles.